


I'll Leave You With Memories

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another early series MikaHota.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Leave You With Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Another early series MikaHota.

Hotaru silently observed Mikan's loud protests. She was preaching to the wrong crowd, as the other girls seemed excited at the idea of being transported to the city to go to school. Hotaru wished she could pick up some of their enthusiasm, as she would soon be sent to a school in the city, if she liked it or not. However, her true feelings were much more similar to Mikan's. She would prefer to stay here, even though it was impossible for her.

Mikan pleaded the school's case by starting to reminisce about her good times there, which meandered into good times with her beloved Hotaru in general. Hotaru noticed how she described the memories of them together with such romantic language. Love sure made her sound silly. Hotaru listened and watched as Mikan went through her memories, oblivious to her surroundings and the slowly dissipating audience.

After listening a while, Hotaru left. When she came back, the rest of class was gone, yet Mikan was still talking. Hotaru finally felt the need to interrupt, pointing out that Mikan had just been talking to herself, a pointless waste of energy, plus the real problem for the school. The community had a major lack of funds, so any protesting wasn't going to do any good. If the money wasn't there, it just wasn't there. Before Mikan could beg her any more to join in, Hotaru left.

"So foolish..." Hotaru said to herself on the way home. But still, this place must mean a lot to Mikan. Somewhat down the road Hotaru looked back, through the brush, toward the aging school. It had meant a lot to her too, really. It was the first time Hotaru had really enjoyed going to school. She wasn't as emotionally attached to the actual building like Mikan, of course. Hotaru knew well enough to accept that things changed, and everything went away eventually. Even her.

If I can't stay here myself, I'll leave her with her memories, Hotaru made the decision right then. As a going away present, she'd save the breaking down elementary school for Mikan.


End file.
